To All The Logans I've Loved Before
by h0llaJess
Summary: aka TATLILB /An IDDI spin of Jenny Han's To All The Boys I've Loved Before. What happens to Jasmine's life when the letters all addressed to several Logans accidently gets sent out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Long time no story! I have APs and finals coming up in the next few weeks so I won't be updating this story but this is chapter is a little peek inside what I'm working on. I recently just finished reading To All the Boys I've Loved Before and I was obsessed with it. And one day, during Precalculus, it hit me: this story. This is a short chapter but trust me it's going to be a long long long story. Enjoy for now and leave me comments!**

 **P.S. I know the story says Logan Watson is in it, he just hasn't made his appearance yet. :)**

* * *

 **Jasmine's POV**

I write letters. To boys. No, they are not love letters. I write them when I have a crush on them, and usually by the time I sign my name, the feelings are gone. And oddly enough, they are all to Logan. Not just _a_ Logan. Several Logans. Four to be exact.

I'm the middle child growing up between my older sister, Olive and my younger sister, July, who we call Juju. Our mother died when I was twelve, and ever since it has been my dad, Olive, Juju and I. Olive acts like the mother figure to Juju and I. I think she has to since Mommy is gone. But now, Olive is going to college aboard to London. Like across the Atlantic Ocean London, England. So I guess it's time for me to step up for the sake of Juju.

"Every date, recipe, appointment, grocery list, and emergency phone numbers is in the book I gave you," Olive reminded me on the way to the airport. She doesn't seem to be sad, more like worried. Worried that I won't be able to step up. But c'mon, I'm Jasmine Kang. I got this.

"Yes, I know. Everything will be taken care of. Have a little faith in me," I replied. We stopped at the unloading entrance and Dad began taking Olive's luggage out of the trunk.

Olive turned around to Juju and I, "Please take care of Dad. And don't make it too hard for him. If you have any problems remember that I'm just a Skype chat away. I don't care if its 8 hours ahead in London, if a situation arises and you need help, call me," she demanded. Juju and I nodded.

"Olive, what happened with Logan? Why isn't he here with us to say good-bye?" Juju asked. Logan. Logan Peters, was the boy next door. He transferred to our school when I was a freshman. One year older than me and one year younger than Olive. Truth be told, I liked him. Summer of that year Olive, Logan and I would hang out until the sunrise. It was a great friendship, but one night, Olive came home and she looked like she was swept off her feet and all mushy inside. Apparently, Logan asked her out and she said yes. And that night, I wrote my very first letter, to Logan Peters.

Olive looked a little uneasy, "We said good-bye last night. You know how he's emotional. He wants to put a strong front for you guys, so don't tell him I told you that," she winked. She might not think that I know, but I know what happened. They broke up. Olive initiated it. She wanted to have her independence at college, that's why she's going to London for God's sake. So she can get away from Logan, Juju, me and even Dad. She has been taking care of all of us since forever. She needed a change.

And with that, she opened the car door, kissed Daddy and left. No good-bye needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, although vacation hasn't _officially_ started I got all my testing done and what's left is senior pictures and report card distribution. Anyways here's a new chapter!**

* * *

We got home and Dad was sniffling, his little girl didn't even turn back to look. But I guess that's Olive. The house seemed a bit emptier and a bit more silent that usual and little bit more spacier perhaps?

The moment I got settled into the couch in front of the TV, the doorbell rang. Lugging myself to the door, opening it was Logan Peters.

"Hey!" he greeted. The blonde hair bombshell entered my living room with a light blue v neck and khakis. "So, Olive left, huh?"

"Yep," nodding my head. He doesn't seem as happy as he usually is, but I don't want to ask why. I know why. Peters **(A/N: I'm going to start referring to the boys by their last name, before it gets confusing)** might seem like the tough guy, but deep inside he's like a teddy bear. And many people don't realize that about him.

"Peters!" Juju screamed as she ran down the stairs. She maybe be nine years old but she still screams like a baby.

"Hey baby girl, how are you?" Peters asked.

"I'm good. Let me show you what I've been working on," motioning him to come closer to her. She showed him a scrapbook of her soon to be turtle. Soon to be? More like never going to happen. Juju thinks that she'll get a turtle for her birthday or even Christmas but the odds of that happening are slim to none. There are so much responsibilities for a pet, Juju is not up for it.

I look up to see Juju grinning from ear to ear. That girl loves Peters. And she's going to be devastated to hear that Olive and him broke up, which is why I'm not going to tell her.

"You know what you should name the turtle, Juju?" I questioned. She gave me a weird look. "Maybe Peters Logan? Or better yet! Logan Peters the turtle," I said with a sly smile. Juju's eye went wide and she started blushing.

"What the freak, Jasmine?" Juju yelled out. Peters began to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm kidding! Gosh Juju, get a funny bone!"

Juju, still mad, ran upstairs and slammed the door so loud, I'm pretty sure Olive could hear it too, and she's on a plane to England.

"Was that too mean?" I pondered to Peters.

"Yeah…I actually came over to tell you something."

"Okay shoot."

"Olive and I broke up last night."

"I know."

"Wait. What? How?" his eyebrows furrowed.

"She was trying to be subtle this morning about why you didn't come along for the car ride to the airport, but I know. She's my sister. She can't really hide anything from me. I know her too well."

Peters nodded in agreement. Feeling a bit out of place now that Olive is gone, Peters excused himself and went home.

The next day Juju was downstairs eating breakfast. I greeted her good morning but I guess she's still mad at me. I grab the keys off the kitchen counter and head out to drive to school. If Juju isn't talking to me then she's not getting a ride to school. Simple as that.

Walking to my locker I saw Logan Watson and Erin Sanders making out. Logan Watson. Another Logan who I wrote a letter to. We were friends in elementary school all through middle school but then in high school we kind of drifted apart. High school happens to do that sometimes. I wrote his letter sophomore year after the New Year's Eve party Adam Coleman, the most popular guy in school. Watson was really sweet to me even though he was dating Erin. He even drove me home when I got slightly wasted that night.

As I approached my locker, I see Peters waiting for me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"This might be weird but I got a letter yesterday. From you," he opened up the envelope and showed me my handwriting and favorite stencil paper. Wait. Was that what I thought it was? The letter. I snatched the letter from him and read it:

Dear Logan Peters,

There's something about the boy next door. The boy next door as in you. The moment you transferred to our high school I was smitten with you. Every memory with you will forever be etched in my brain. Those summer nights and inside jokes. You meant everything to me. But you asked my sister out. You chose her over me.

\- Jasmine

"Oh my gosh," I murmured.

"So is this true? You like me?" he questioned.

"Liked," I emphasized, "I used to. This letter was never suppose to be sent…"

As I came to the realization that if Peters got a letter, did that mean…

I shoved the letter to Peters and ran down the halls. I put the car into drive and headed home. This can't be. Slamming the door, I headed to my room. Shit. The box is gone. The box that contains all my letters. Peters got one. That means Logan Johnson, Logan Chi, and Logan Watson also received my letters. I fell onto my bed. How did I let this happen?

* * *

OMG **what is going on? What is going to happen next? Stay tuned and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Logan Watson will now be referred to as Watson to avoid confusion)**

Watson. We were friends since we were in third grade. He was my first kiss. I mean what girl wouldn't want to kiss him? Mesmerizing eyes, dirty blonde hair, sharp jawline and beach body. He was the epitome of perfection. And he was my first kiss. I didn't fall for him before the kiss but let me just say I didn't want him to stop kissing me. If he opened the letter, I would just die. But it's not like he's going to talk to me anyways, it's been a good year and a half since we last spoke. I'm sure he's forgotten about me. Just like I've forgotten about….him.

As I'm doing my Economics homework, I heard a knock on my door. Turning the door handle, I saw Watson shyly looking at me.

"Hey," I greeted breathlessly. I was not expecting him to show up especially with a piece of paper in his hand, which I knew exactly what was it was.

"Uh," he glanced around before saying, "Can I come in? There's something important I have to show you."

I ushered him inside, "The letter?"

"How did you know?" his eyebrows furrowed.

"Apparently everyone's getting them now!" I nervously laughed, "Okay, well it's kind of a long story."

"We've got time," he said as he got comfortable on my couch. I was not in the mood but I wasn't going to explain the whole situation to him in my house. What if Daddy or Juju came home?

"C'mon follow me," I said as I quickly wrote a note to Daddy and Juju and grabbed my car keys. I avoided eye contact with Watson. If I stare into those eyes, I might just fall in love.

"Where we going?" he asked as he got off the couch.

"Road trip."

We got in my car and I turned on the ignition. Putting on our seat belts, I adjusted the rearview mirror and hit the pedal. Here goes nothing.

"Woah Jas, slow down."

Jas. Jas. He hasn't called me that nickname since forever. It felt like comfort. Nostalgia. Home. I shake it off.

"You want to know why you received a letter?" I stared straight ahead.

"Because you wanted me know that you like me. Is it obvious?" he replied holding up the piece of paper.

I pulled over and snatched it from him. I let out a sigh. And my heart is beating a hundred times faster. This isn't right.

"I wrote the letter to express my feelings towards you. The moment I finish the feelings go away," I said in a low voice. The car was awfully quiet. I don't know what Watson is thinking and it's kind of freaking me out. Oh how I wish Olive was here right now.

"So you don't like me anymore?" his voice sounded disappointed.

"Does it matter? You have a girlfriend remember?" as I reminded him.

"Right…" he drifted off. Does that mean what I think it means?

"How you've been?" I questioned. It's been a while but that doesn't mean I don't care.

"Great. Senior year just begun for us. So expecting the rollercoaster of college applications and essays and a bunch of decisions that define you for the rest of your life."

"Deeep," I replied. I wasn't really expecting that answer from him.

"Hey, I have a question. When did you start liking me?"

"Did you not read the letter? I pretty much stated the entire situation at hand."

"You don't remember do you?" he took the letter and unfolded it. There was only three lines on that piece of paper.

 _Dear Logan Watson,_

 _I like you._

 _-Jasmine_

I was stunned.

"So?" Watson inquired as he interrupted my thoughts. Shit.

"You were really nice to me, that time during sophomore year at Adam's party," I let out a sigh.

"Oh really," he grinned.

"And it might be the fact that you were my first kiss. You don't really forget your first kiss."

"Yeah but that was like in third grade. Basically nothing," he said as a matter of factly.

"Right…" I drifted off. I guess I didn't matter much to him at all. I think he saw my disappointed face because then he said, "B-but it obviously meant something to you, so I'm flattered." He reached out to pat my hand. I didn't really know what to say after that. Do I bring up his family? Or his friends? Or his studies? Or better yet…

"How are you and Erin?" I asked. There might still be a teensy part of me that will always like him as more than a friend but it's not my fault, I'm a girl with feelings and hormones.

"Great," he stumbled, "But I don't think it's going to work out. I've been thinking about this girl lately. Too bad we kind of lost touch."

"But I just saw you making out with Erin like yesterday. What changed? Plus you guys have been through so much together."

"I don't think we're going to work through this one," he hesitated, "This is something Erin can't fix."

I was getting intrigued. Mystery girl able to break up the most popular couple in the school? Juicy.

"So who is she?" I leaned over my seat and grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Watson chuckled.

"Actually I would _love_ to. Now spilled it, Watson."

"She's… something. You know I told you we lost touch, but it's never too late to rekindle that right? She's a middle child. I've known her since, I guess, forever. She's not the risky type, I guess. She's genuine, shy, and honestly one of the best people I have ever met. She makes a lasting impression not just on me but to others too," he replied grinning to himself.

He must really like this girl. A part of me thinks he likes me but I just don't think I fit that description.

"You must really like her," I replied. I can see it in his eyes. Some might say he's in love with her. And I couldn't blame him because she seems like a lovely girl.

"Uhh, can you take me home? It's kind of getting late," Watson glanced at his watch. He was right. It was 6 and it was soon going to be dinnertime, also known to Daddy as familytime.

"Right," I agreed. I started the engine and made an U-turn onto the empty road. The ride home was awfully quiet. I didn't know what else to talk to him about and it seems like he didn't know what to say either. Driving down to his street became very weird. Everything around his house changed. When we were younger, all the houses were an array of colors and patterns, a photographic sight, even. Now all those houses are the same conformed to each other. I'm not even sure where to stop.

"You can stop now," Watson said breaking the silence.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed hitting the breaks. We both flew forward a couple inches. I felt embarrassed. We were friends for so long and I suddenly forget where his house is located.

"Thanks for the ride… and stuff," he said on his way out of my car. I nodded signaling you're welcome.

But one thing lingered in my mind. What was he referring to about 'and stuff'?

* * *

Hey **guys! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW it's what keeps me going and I'm not sure if I want to right now. The next chapter will probably take a while, I got a job and I have college tours and honestly the ideas are not coming to me! Writer's block to the extreme. Anyways let me know your thoughts and please please please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I just plopped down on my couch when I heard this annoying honk outside my house. Taking the role of an old lady, I went out to yell at whoever or whatever was making the noise. The moment I walked out the door I saw Watson in his mom's van with his shades on.

"Hop in," he greeted with a big smile.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" I questioned.

"Because you know that I will always get you home," he grinned, "By the way pack a bag and write your dad a note saying you might be gone longer than a couple hours."

"How considerate of you. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere only we know."

"Watson, what are you planning? Are you asking me out on a date?" the lines on my forehead became more prominent.

"Unfortunately, I'm still taken by Erin. But you're on the waiting list. Top of the list for sure," he winked.

"Well once you and Erin are done, I better be the first one you call to ask out on a date," I stated in a flirtatious manner.

"It's a deal as long as you get in the car."

"Where's the candy to lure me in?" I asked innocently.

"The date is the candy in this case."

"I guess," I said in a disappointed voice; I can't believe Watson was asking me to hang out. What will Olive say? What will Daddy and Juju think when I'm gone for a couple of hours? I quickly rushed to my room to pack a few things. I keep telling myself it's a good thing. It's a good thing to take risks and live life on the edge. I might get in trouble but it's worth it. At least that's what I'm telling myself until Watson and I start driving.

I finished packing and left my dad a note and when he calls I'll have a full explanation and hopefully Olive can back me up here even if she is halfway around the world.

"Let's get this show on the road!" I exclaimed as I hopped into shotgun. The smell of Logan's cologne was apparent stinking up the car.

"Can you please tell me where we're going?" I begged.

"I already gave you some hints," he said as we passed by Exit 5 on the highway.

"I don't remember ever having a place to ourselves."

"Then you'll be in a surprise. I know you're going to love it. Just like you did five years ago." Another hint. "We're almost there anyways."

We've been driving for four hours and I don't ever recall this so-called place. Exit 2. He turned to exit off the highway. The surroundings were full of trees. Did we ever go camping? School trip to a forest reserve of some sort? He drove into the parking lot and opened the door for me. A gentleman move.

"I still don't remember," I said.

"Wait for it. C'mon follow me."

I obeyed and followed his tracks. We were hiking and he never told me to bring my sneakers! But before each big step, he would step, reach out his hand to help me up.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he replied softly each time.

We finally reached the top and all I could see were miles and miles of trees.

"This doesn't ring a bell," I stated reminding him for the zillionth time.

"That's because you've never been here. It's called Bunker Wilmington Hill. I always take Erin here when we have issues or we're having a good day."

"Thanks for making me feel special."

"We also come here when we have big news to tell each other. Which leads me to my next point. I have something to tell you. And it might change our friendship forever." He let out a sigh. Then he sat on the nearest rock.

Um.

"I lied. I'm not with Erin anymore. I broke it off."

"W-why?"

"Because…because I like you. Too."

"You like me," I repeated, "Okay." I mean what was I supposed to say?! Isn't the only reason he told me was because of that letter? The question is: Do I still like him back?

Realizing that I haven't said anything for a while, "I am so sorry I put you in an awkward position. I never meant to do that," he said.

"No, no it's fine. It's just that a hundred things are running through my mind."

Do I, Jasmine Kang, like Logan Watson?

"Um," I started saying, "I think I need to think it over."

"If it helps, I, uh, started liking you when this school year began. You weren't talking to me and I kind of missed that. I guess you, or whoever, sent that letter was a blessing in disguise for me. Maybe there was a reason why I kissed you during third grade, I don't know. But, um, it was nice, forever etched into my mind. I can't stop thinking about you," he said giving me his signature smile.

"Are you trying to smother me right now? Gosh, I'm overwhelmed. C-can we not talk about the 'you liking me' thing? I mean we have a lot of things to catch up. Like do I even know the real Logan Watson?" I asked eyeing him. God, I could get lost in his eyes forever.

"Alright. Fair enough. The answer is that you do. I don't think I changed from my third grader self-ways. I'm still flirtatious," winking at me, "Handsome as ever."

"And don't forget humble too," I said sarcastically. I became tired standing on the rock so I sat down next to him.

* * *

 **OO this chapter is a little bit short but** woah **Watson likes Jasmine and she's hella confused! Anyways today is my one year on FF, I posted an open letter to all of you reading** on **my profile because there are things that just can't be said in my stories (they're stories obviously, not for me to rant about my life!), but if you want to know about all the crazy stuff or some of it check out my profile. Anyways let me know what you think about this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, who were the other guys that the letters were sent to?" Watson asked.

"You of all people want to know?" I asked. I was slightly taken back. He never seemed to care about anything but himself. But I guess I was wrong.

Watson nodded.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time," he said looking like he's getting comfortable; as comfortable as you can get on a rock.

"The other two Logans that the letters got mistakenly sent to are Logan Johnson and Logan Chi.

Johnson was the bestest friend any girl could ever have. Always on my side and always was my partner in crime. If you needed someone to belt out A Thousand Miles with, Johnson was your guy. I guess there's always a time where a girl questions if she's falling for her best friend. And I guess that's what happened in sixth grade.

Turns out, I was oblivious because soon after I developed feelings for him he told me he was playing for the other team. And it wasn't the lacrosse team. He was gay. How could I be so stupid right?"

"You weren't stupid, just infatuated," Watson said softly, "Anyways continue, what about the other guy?"

"Everyone loves an athlete, right? Chi was a soccer player from another high school, a couple years older than me. I met him through my sister. He was so popular. And so out of my league. But that didn't mean I still couldn't have a crush on him. He probably didn't even know I existed. And I guess it was better that way. The letters are sent, and you're proof, I can't take anything back now. That's the worst feeling…ever," I said as I finished my story. I felt so stupid, the fact that somehow I was able to let those letters slip out of my sight and into the hands of those boys that I liked. I never meant for any of it to happen.

"Hey," Watson stood up to comfort me, "It's not your fault. Maybe it's a good thing. You know those letters brought us back closer together."

"Yeah, yeah you're right," I said, "But if I had the chance, I would take them all back…even yours," I murmured. I should've been grateful that the letter has brought Watson and me closer together but I was fine with the relationships I had maintained prior to this, I didn't need this addition.

Realizing what had slipped through my mouth, Watson asked, "Why?"

"It'd be much simpler that way," I said looking down. I didn't realize how bad that sounded until it came out of my mouth.

"I guess I understand."

"N-no, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say those things."

"Nah. I'm a guy. I can take those words. Even if that hurts my dear little heart," touching his heart sarcastically.

I causally push him back, and boy does he was defined pecks. I guessed I pushed him too hard, which doesn't seem possible for my small stature, because he fell back on the rock he was sitting on. I reach out to grab one of his arms, "Gotcha," he said sitting upright.

"You really think you had the strength to push me off?" he asked laughing his ass off.

"Real funny. Next time you fall off a cliff, I'm not catching you," I retorted.

"Of course not. Because you'll be falling off with me, obviously."

"In your dreams."

"Actually in my dreams, we went bungee jumping and you had one hell of a time."

I giggled. Wait, in his dreams? "So you're dreaming about me?"

A faint color of pink appeared on his cheeks, stuttering, "N-no…" hesitantly, "Yeah, I am such a creeper…"

"Well…yeah but I'm flattered and I guess you like me a lot more than I thought," I smirked. I guess it's a bit creepy that I'm in his dreams but he actually really likes me and there's a huge possibility I really like him too. "I think we should get back home."

Looking at his watch, "Oh yeah. But not home. It's Friday, we've got the whole weekend before we have to get back. Look, my uncle's cabin is nearby. We could just bunk there for the remainder of the weekend."

"Just the two of us? In a cabin? In the woods?" I questioned. This does not sound like something Daddy would approve.

"Don't worry there are two bedrooms, we won't have sex…I mean unless you want to," giving me a sly grin and me giving him a shot look, "There's a general store down the street so we're not that far from civilization."

"What is this? The 1700s?"

"Actually no, some general stores still exist today, not many though. Now who's the one that's been listening in history class? Obviously not you."

"I just don't think it's a good idea…"

"When's the last time you broke the rules? C'mon senior year. You've only got one. Use it. Live it. You won't regret it."

I guess I could take Watson up on his offer. But a cabin, just the two of us. I doubt things won't happen between us but he was right, I need to live life, I've been playing safe for way too long.

"I guess being confined in a cabin with you for two days wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"Haha funny. Race you to the car!" he yelled jumping off the rock heading towards the ground.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 5! What's going to go down in that cabin? Anyways thanks for reading, leave your thoughts in the review section. Might be a while before I update this story again, hopefully this chapter will hold you over! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

"You're what?!" Olive screamed over the phone. I thought her of all people would understand that I would need a little teenage rebellion. However, this isn't much of a teenage rebellion, more like a runaway with a note?

"Jasmine! Are you an idiot? Why are you in a cabin in the woods with a horny teenage boy?!"

"Okay, first of all we are very close to civilization, there is a general store down the road, and his name is Logan Watson. I'm not drunk Olive, it's not like I'll accidently sleep with him. He knows my boundaries and I know his. Didn't you do some rebellious things when you were 17? I mean, I would think you of all people would understand," I replied rolling my eyes. Sometimes she could be overdramatic.

"Listen to me, Jasmine. Is he taking you into hostage?"

"No," I calmly said. And this is Olive being super overdramatic.

"Liar!" she yelped. I had to pull my phone away from my ear before my eardrums would burst.

"Look, I'm going to be fine. It's just the weekend. I'll tell you what happened when I get back home on Monday. Bye bye. Love you, O."

"Bu—" with that I hung up the phone. I did not need any more of her condescending words.

"Hey who was that? She was pretty loud," Watson asked as he got settled into one of the arm chairs grabbing the TV remote.

"My sister."

"July?"

"No, the older one Olive. How do you know about July?"

"Oh, she's the talk of the town," he replied in a sarcastic tone, "Nah, you talked about her on the way to the cabin, remember?"

Oh yeah. I guess Watson's a pretty good listener too.

"I guess I should call my dad. It's around the time he gets home from work."

"You sure you want to do that? It could get messy."

"I can handle this. I'm almost 18."

"Yes, but right now you're 17 and in a cabin with a handsome boy," he winked at me.

"Oh shut up," I threw a pillow at him before going into my room. Here goes nothing. Listening to the dial tone for a couple seconds, the line was picked up.

"Hello?" Daddy greeted. Oh it was so good to hear his voice.

"Hey, Daddy. Did you get a chance to read my letter yet?" I asked. His tone didn't seem to resonate anger, so there's a big chance he hasn't read it yet, which means I have a huge bomb to drop.

"Not yet. Just got settled. Why? What's up?"

"Okay. Well first promise not to get mad at me."

"I'll try my best."

"I'll be spending the rest of the weekend in a cabin with my friend," I said quickly. I didn't mention Watson's name because that might actually trigger my dad to have a heart attack.

"Okay. Okay. Trying to not get worried. Or angry. Who's the friend?"

Oh, shit. "Who's name would you be comfortable hearing?" I said nervously.

"So it's a boy."

"Your words, not mine."

"Jasmine…."

"Daddy, I swear we won't do anything you wouldn't like to hear."

"All my trust on you is riding on what happens this weekend. Don't screw it up."

"Daddy, have I told you have much I love you?"

"Tons. Now go have fun. But not too much fun and not that kind of fun. See you soon."

With that he hung up. He didn't sound happy that I was with Watson but it didn't sound like he was mad either. He's learned not to show too much emotion to us anyways, he's the only guy in the house, he has to maintain his composure. I walked out of my bedroom and saw Watson taking a nap in his arm chair, walking behind him, "Boo!" I yelled. Watson jumped up and started tickling me.

"Ha! Got you!"

"Stop! Stop!" I giggled. He grabbed my waist and pulled me down onto his lap.

"So, how did your dad take it?"

"Actually, he was very okay with it."

"Really, he's okay with this?" he asked in a husky voice, leaning really close to my face like he was about to kiss me. My heart rate sped up. This is not suppose to be happening.

"Not this," I gently said pushing him away. We were way too close for anybody's comfort.

"Right, so dinner?"

"What about it?"

"What are we going to eat?"

"I don't know. Aren't you going to hunt a bear or something?"

"Yeah just let me take my shot—damn it, Jasmine. What do you think I do on weekends? Go up to the woods to do 'manly hunting'?" he propped up air quotes to the last two words.

Trying to channel my inner sarcasm, "Why yes. Yes I do," I slyly grin.

"You know what? I'll just go down to the general store and pick some food up. I'm sure between the two of us we can whip something edible," he said getting ready to head out.

"Alright be safe," I said behind my back as I admired the painting hung above the kitchen door.

"Same to you," and with that he slammed the door shut.

How did I end up in cabin with the boy who was my first kiss? The boy who drove me home when I was wasted that night in 10th grade?

A phone call interrupted my thoughts, it was an unrecognizable number, "Hello?" I greeted.

"Jasmine," the other line replied with a sigh, and with that I knew exactly who it was.

Logan Johnson.

* * *

 **After writing Chapter 5, I was on a roll and this chapter was done in a jiffy. Did you like that little lap scene/action as much as I do? What happens now? Why does Logan Johnson call Jasmine? How did he get Jasmine's phone number? Most of it will be revealed in the next chapter. R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Jasmine, it's so good to hear your voice."

"Yeah, yours too," I replied. It's been a couple of years since I talked to Johnson. He moved to the other side of town and we kind of lost touch. Is he calling me up because of the letter? Because that wouldn't even be possible because the letter was addressed to his old home.

"So the other day, I received some letter in the mail. From you.

It was sent to my old home address, but I guess those people at the house forwarded to me.

The letter said that you liked me."

"Yeah," I acknowledged. What was I going to do? Deny it? I had to own up to my actions or rather lack of actions since I didn't really send them. "It's true. I did like you." The conversation was tense.

"So how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. How about you?" the only thing we could do is small talk. This is awkward enough.

"I'm good. Actually I have boyfriend. He's the sweetest and—"

"That's great, Johnson," I interrupted. I didn't need to know how great he was doing when I'm facing the repercussions of these letters. One, of which, I'm living through right now, being in a cabin with Watson. "I'm actually really busy right now, so maybe I'll call you back later? Great, bye," I lied and hung up the phone. I wasn't busy. I'm not going to call him back later. I crawled up into the couch with my knees to my face. I'll just wait it out until Watson came back.

It must've been awhile, because when Watson came back to the cabin, he dropped the groceries and hurried to the couch where I was sitting.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"He called."

"Who called? Your dad? July? Olive?"

"Johnson. He called and he's doing a hundred and ten percent better without me," I replied coldly.

"Jas," he softly said touching my shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"No… but I will be," I let out a sigh, "So what did you get from the store?"

"The necessities. We don't have to cook if you're not feeling up for it, I got a big bag of popcorn, extra butter just the way you like it," he smiled.

I got off the couch and looked through the bags, "You know me too well Watson. Why the fuck did you buy beer?" I lifted the six-pack of Bud Lite out of the bag, "And how did you even purchase it?"

"Okay, just hear me out. I have a reasonable explanation."

"I'm listening."

"The guy at the store didn't check for ID, so technically I'm not at fault. The beer wasn't for you to get mistakenly drunk and for me to take advantage of you. I bought it for absolute necessary means."

I guess I understand where Watson is coming from and honestly I didn't care how he got it, because it's exactly what I needed right now, "I going to break one open," I stated.

Watson got off the couch, went over me and lowered the beers down, "What are you doing?" he whispered in my ear. He was close. Too close. Again.

"Just…" I said hesitantly and breathlessly, Watson needed to stop doing this to me. Okay, let me compose myself before responding. Because right now, I want to rip Watson's shirt off and if I do that, mama mia.

After clearing my throat, "You told me to have fun this weekend. And I am," holding up the pack of beers, "This is how I am going to have fun. Now if you know what's best for me, you'll let me do it."

"Actually, I _do_ know what's best for you. You don't cope like this. _I_ cope like this. You remember what happened last time you got wasted. I want to respect your dad's rules."

I almost have tears in my eyes. Not because of how sweet Watson was, because of this situation, the letters, Johnson especially. "You don't understand," I murmured.

"I don't understand what?" he asked softly.

"That I don't want to remember this night!" I bursted. Every part of me wanted this night out of my head. Thinking about it made me furious. I wanted happiness, joy, _ecstasy_.

"Jasmine," he whispered, "This isn't you. There's a better way to cope with this."

I was done with Watson. He was being the good cop and honestly he was being a party pooper.

"Well, right now, I want to cope with this," I said as I broke the pack, took one out, opened it and took a huge gulp. The burn. It was a good burn. "It's not too late to join me!" I giggled raising my bottle. Damn, my alcohol tolerance is low because I was tipsy already.

Watson hesitated, but I know he couldn't resist a good drink. "Ah, fuck it. Who am I to tell you what to do?" he questioned breaking out the second bottle.

We both sat on the couch drinking our bottles. Watson finished his first bottle pretty quick and went to get another one. I attempted to get up, wobbling, "Hey, why don't we take this to the bedroom?" I whispered behind his ear.

He must've agreed because the next thing I knew, he threw me in his bed, and with one swift movement he took off his shirt. Even drunk me was googly eyes at him.

* * *

 **oh my! What do you think is going to happen next? Let me know your thoughts :)**


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys, so I've been reading a couple of reviews asking me to update and here is my situation right now, I'm a senior in high school in the midst of college applications. I've been accepted to a couple already, praise, but that doesn't mean I'm done with all my applications. I still have a ton of work to do. These stories are my outlet, it's becoming harder for me to come up with ideas. I don't want to seem ungrateful or anything but there are things I need to put ahead of fanfiction. A recent review says that people are losing interest, but from the way I see it, I don't see any interest in this story, especially in my later chapters. I want to provide content that I am proud of, but this is no way to do it. I planned out 12 chapters for this story, I plan out releasing Chapter 8 soon **, soon** , don't jump ahead of yourselves. I have Chapter 9 and 12 sort of written out but nothing for 10 and 11. I hope this explanation will smooth out things, if not, I'm sorry but I hope you stick around to when I'm updating more frequently.

xoxo Jess


End file.
